


r o x a s — the nobody

by noryaki



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noryaki/pseuds/noryaki
Summary: ... 'cuz when you think about it, every single bit of pain Roxas had to endure comes back to one person: Sora."Sora, you're lucky. It looks like my summer vacation is...over."
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Why did the Organization use him? He was Sora's Nobody. Why did he and Xion have to fight? So Sora could be completed. Why did he have to give up the life in the virtual Twilight Town? Sora needed to wake up. Why did his only remaining friend, Axel, die? To help Sora. EVERYTHING bad in Roxas's life is directly a result of his connection to Sora. And his song is to let you know he is here, and he's ready to take all his pain, sorrow, and anger out on the very person who effectively took EVERYTHING he ever cared about from him, regardless of if he was aware of it or not.

And wasn't easy for him, back there.

Roxas gets blamed for stealing, he starts having weird dreams, no one believes him, he lets down his friends against his own will (gets munny for beach stolen, gets his blue stone stolen). 

His friends starts to think he's crazy, and all before he can make it better, they forget about him and he's erased from that world. 

Then he finds out he's only half real.

His world is fake and when he's inside sora, he can't even say bye to his once knowm friends.


	2. The Other Promise

The hints of Roxas's presence within Sora come to a climax in the World That Never Was.

"Sora!" Donald scream.

At Memory's Skyscraper, two Samurai Nobodies arrive and block Sora from Donald and Goofy.

"Donald! Goofy!"

Then, Roxas, shrouded in a Black Coat, confronts Sora, summoning his Keyblades (much to Sora's surprise).

"A Keyblade?!"

The two are transported to the Station of Serenity, and they share an intense battle, which was originally depicted in a short cutscene, but became an actual painful battle.

"W-who are you!?" During their fight, Sora asked.

"Someone from the dark." 

"You can't be...Riku!?"

His guess is incorrect, and Roxas says that he had defeated a Riku once. He also asks a strange question: "Tell me... Tell me why he picked you!" and attacks Sora in a rage.

At one point, Roxas floats from above, and sees the images of Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy next to Sora, and finally understands that Sora has the Keyblade because of the bond with his friends. "I get it now..."

Still, Roxas continues to attack, and is able to knock the Keyblade out of Sora's hands. Sora, however, recovers one of his Keyblade and swiftly cuts a surprised Roxas down. 

Roxas, wounded, drops his weapons and his hood, revealing his face, and tells Sora...

"You make a good other", disappearing with a satisfied look.

"What...Just...Happened?"

It is revealed that the encounter was actually a mental struggle between Roxas and Sora when Sora returns to the World That Never Was. He asks his companions about the mysterious Keyblade-wielding Nobody, but Donald and Goofy say that they saw no one other than themselves and that Sora had just disappeared, leaving them to fight some Nobodies. 

Sora is confused but continues on....

Sora's so lucky.

_____________________

"Take care. Okay?"

"Right back at ya, buddy."


End file.
